El regalo perfecto
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/NeoHolders]La nueva integrante de la familia Berlitz desea tener la navidad perfecta, es por esto que estará en la búsqueda de encontrar el regalo perfecto para que sus padres adoptivos vuelvan a sentir esa magia navideña que sentian cuando tenían su edad. Este fic participa para el reto "Estaciones" del foro "Fanfiction Español"


_**Buenas queridos lectores, antes que nada feliz navidad! llego ligeramente tarde, pero realmente espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y se la hayan pasado excelente y que pasen una increíble fiesta de año nuevo.**_

 _ **Por mi parte les traigo un pequeño One-Shot navideño que espero les guste, este fic se ubica en el mismo universo que el fic "Buscando una heredera". Cambien avisar que este fic forma parte de mi participación en el reto "Estaciones" del foro "Fanfiction Español", así que si tenes tiempo podes buscarlo en la descripcion de mi cuenta para que le echen un vistaso, es un foro nuevo pero seguro que podemos hacerlo vivir mas en este fandom muerto (?)**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar, espero que tengan unas felices fiestas y nos leeremos el año que viene con muchos mas fanfic, creanme que se vienen cosas muy chulas, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes canónicos de Pokémon a su respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **ENJOY :D**_

* * *

 _ **El regalo perfecto.**_

 ** _By: Trainer Manuel Báez_**

 _ **25 días para navidad**_

El invierno se aproximaba peligrosamente a una de las regiones más frías del planeta; Sinnoh. Siendo apenas la primera noche de diciembre, la nieve comenzó a caer en un toda la región, dejando un hermoso paraíso blanco a la mañana siguiente. Desde ciudad Canal hasta ciudad Marina, toda la región se pintó de blanco. Los bosques, los ríos, las ciudades y los pueblos, todos ellos se volvieron completamente blancos.

Uno de aquellos lugares que se tornaron blancos fue la gigantesca y elegante mansión Berlitz, la cual acumuló una gran cantidad de nieve en su patio y en el tejado de la misma. Aquella nieve logró disminuir la temperatura en el interior, cosa que logró despertar a una de las habitantes más jóvenes de la mansión.

En medio de una gran cama con lindas sabanas bordadas se levantó una chica de piel blanca, ojos color cian y cabello corto de color negro. La chica se despertó de golpe gracias al gran frio que había en la habitación. Al quitarse sus sabanas se dio cuenta de que un Zangoose dormía justo en su cama.

—Buenos días, Goose, parece que tú no soportaste el frio —dijo de manera somnolienta a su pokémon, acariciándole—. Supongo que esta vez no tendrás un regaño.

El pokémon solo se limitó a volver a refugiarse en las sabanas de la chica, realmente moría de frio. La chica solo le sonrió a su pokémon, se levantó de su cama y corrió a abrir las ventanas de su gran habitación de color blanco.

Al abrirla, la chica pudo darse cuenta de que toda la región tenía una ligera cobertura de nieve. Aquella capa se extendía más allá de lo que ella alcanzaba a ver desde su alcoba. Al ver aquella escena, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Finalmente llegó el momento —la chica contuvo levemente su ánimo—. ¡Diciembre ha llegado!

Con entusiasmo, la chica corrió a su armario y buscó rápidamente un abrigo para poder salir a disfrutar del panorama, sacando del gran armario de madera un abrigo rosado, unas botas del mismo color y una bufanda roja.

—No me gusta mucho usar el abrigo de Platinum, pero esto es la ocasión en la que vale la pena —comentó la chica mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa blanca y los pequeños shorts que usaba para dormir.

Mientras la chica se vestía para poder disfrutar de la nieve, una sombra oscura salió de por detrás de ella y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que pudo de estar justo a espaldas de la chica. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta pudo ver a su Banette.

—Nett, finalmente llegó —dijo con alegría mientras se acomodaba su abrigo—. La hermosa época navideña llegó.

Al ver esa felicidad reflejada en su rostro el pokémon fantasma sonrió enérgicamente. El pokémon reconoció el gusto de su entrenadora por dicha fecha y se alegró junto a ella, ambos disfrutaban de aquellas bellas festividades navideñas.

—Banette —el pokémon se acercó un poco más a su entrenadora y le sonrió alegremente.

—Sera mejor ir a disfrutarlo —dijo al terminar de colocarse sus botas—. El último llegar es un huevo podrido.

Y sin perder el tiempo, la chica salió rápidamente de su habitación y comenzó a correr de manera enérgica hacia la salida de la mansión, mientras que su pokémon la siguió muy de cerca para ganar esa pequeña carrera.

La chica corrió sin problemas entre los pasillos, bajo las escaleras con gran habilidad y finalmente llegó hasta la gran puerta que conectaba la mansión con el patio principal y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta.

Al salir, pudo encontrarse con el gélido y hermoso paisaje que había traído diciembre. Al dar sus primeros pasos pudo darse cuenta del frio que había y de cómo aun había pequeños copos de nieve cayendo de manera suave. Aquellos copos le llenaron de paz y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que pronto se convirtió en una felicidad sin igual.

—No sabes cómo amo esto, Nett —comentó a su pokémon que estaba detrás suyo—. Vamos a disfrutarlo.

Y entonces se tiró a la nieve sin pensárselo mucho. El sentir el suave y frio tacto de la nieve en sus manos y su cara le hizo sentirse enormemente feliz y contenta, estaba tan feliz que no le importó seguir dando vueltas en ellas y hacer pequeños ángeles de nieve.

Su pokémon también le siguió, simulando nadar en la nieve y jugando con ella, al ser tipo fantasma el frio no le importaba mucho. Por su parte su entrenadora estiró los brazos de alegría miro con anhelo el panorama donde estaba, aquella vista le hacía sentirse viva.

—Olvidaba lo feliz que te pones cuando llega diciembre, Níquel —comentó un hombre de chamara azul y pantalones grises en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

—¡Diamond! —se sorprendió al ver a su padre adoptivo y rápidamente se acercó a él—. ¿No es increíble? Las nevadas finalmente comenzaron.

—No sé si el frio o el ruido que provocaste al salir de tu cuarto nos alertó realmente de eso —comentó una mujer que vestía una falda de lana y un suéter de terciopelo.

—Bueno, a veces olvido ese detalle —Níquel se mostró ligeramente apenada.

—Igual ya nos íbamos a levantar de todas formas —comentó Diamond con una sonrisa—. Esta helada mañana me parece la excusa perfecta para comer unos deliciosos panqueques, ¿no lo creen así?

—Pero cariño, para ti siempre hay una excusa para preparar panqueques —comentó la mujer.

—Ma… digo, Platinum tiene razón en eso —saliendo de la nieve y acercándose a ellos—. Sin embargo, creo que es una excelente idea.

—Perdón, los panqueques son deliciosos —comentó Diamond con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿vamos?

Y con una sonrisa, las dos aceptaron desayunar lo que Diamond había ofrecido, entrando rápidamente a la mansión y dirigiéndose a la cocina sin escala alguna. La verdad era que los panqueques de Diamond no era algo de lo que te debías de perder.

Las épocas navideñas eran donde la pequeña familia Berlitz estaba más unidas. Aunque en hubo tres años donde no lograron reunirse por motivos de fuerza mayor, las demás épocas navideñas desde que Níquel fue adoptada los tres se la pasaban juntos y en familia. Diamond y Platinum normalmente se tomaban unas vacaciones de sus empleos y Níquel dejaba de hacer sus extraños viajes que siempre realizaba. Y esta navidad no sería la excepción, los tres estaban dispuestos a pasarla en grande y en familia.

Mientras Platinum preparaba un poco de té y chocolate caliente, Diamond y Níquel comenzaron a preparar la mescla para elaborar los panqueques, aquella actividad de cocinar juntos era una de las que más disfrutaban. Cuando el aroma de la mantequilla y el chocolate caliente comenzaron a inundar la cocina, los tres salieron para poder disfrutar su desayuno.

Mientras Diamond servía los panqueques, Platinum y Níquel comenzaron a discutir que harían para estas épocas navideñas, empezando por lo más básico.

—¿Usaremos la misma decoración de los años pasados? —preguntó Platinum mientras vertía miel de maple en sus panqueques.

—Yo no tengo problemas con ello —mencionó Níquel después de comer un pedazo de panqueque—. Sigue siendo igual de linda.

—Sí, pero creo que es un poco vieja —comentó con un tono de pesadez.

—Pero sigue teniendo ese toque de nostalgia, la tienes desde que nos conocimos —Diamond comenzó a comer un poco de su desayuno.

—Y las cosas viejas siempre traen alegría a la casa, eso era algo que mi abuela siempre decía —dijo Níquel con alegría—. Me sentiría extraña si no veo la figura del Stantler en la entrada, o el extraño muérdago que siempre colocan en la cocina.

—Bueno, ese muérdago tiene algo de historia —comentó Platinum con un leve sonrojo—. De todas formas, creo que igual necesitaremos comprar más escarcha y luces, la mayoría están bastante viejas.

—Diamond y yo podemos ir a comprarlas —propuso con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a su padre adoptivo—, ¿o no?

—Por supuesto, sé que te encanta comprar cosas navideñas.

Y en efecto, Níquel era una fanática de estas fiestas, cosa que Diamond y Platinum sabían de sobra, es por ello que Níquel era la principal en organizar las festividades. Desde que ella había llegado a su casa, la mayoría de las navidades eran espectaculares.

—Y después podremos decirles a los mayordomos que decoren…

—No —interrumpió Níquel a Platinum—. Ya sabes que nosotras dos podemos perfectamente adornar la casa, no quiero que ellos se lleven toda la diversión.

—Al menos podríamos dejarles la decoración de afuera —Platinum se sintió ligeramente molesta de como Níquel la interrumpió de golpe.

—Podría dejarlo a consideración, pero el interior es nuestro —la chica miró de reojo a su madre adoptiva—, ¿o acaso crees que no somos lo suficientemente capaces de hacerlo?

Esa mirada retadora hizo que Platinum sonriera y aceptara hacerlo, después de todo era un reto. Mientras eso pasaba, Diamond simplemente sonrió y miró la situación con humor, le parecía gracioso como Níquel podía manipular a su esposa de esa manera.

—Pero esperó que tú y Diamond logren preparar algo delicioso para la cena navideña —dijo Platinum con una mirada retadora.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos, la cena de este año será perfecta —dijo Diamond—. La mejor comida que jamás se halla hecho.

—Diamond, siempre dices lo mismo —confesó Níquel después de comer su último pedazo de panqueque.

—Eso no implica que no sea cierto —Platinum cerró los ojos y bebió un poco de té—. Además han pasado tres años desde que tú y Diamond no preparan algo delicioso para navidad, así que espero que logren sorprenderme.

La aventura pokémon de Níquel duró alrededor de tres años, tiempo en el cual los tres no pudieron celebrar una navidad juntos. Debido a eso, Diamond no contó con la ayuda de su mejor ayudante.

Sin embargo, Níquel estaba decidida a crear la cena perfecta junto a Diamond, después de todo le encantaba desafiar a Platinum y demostrarle su dotes culinarios, siempre estaba en un constante reto con ella.

—Te sorprenderemos, como siempre lo hemos hecho —exclamó Níquel con orgullo—. Por cierto, ¿piensan invitar a Pearl y Maylene?

—Bueno, no lo habíamos pensado —Diamond se tocó la barbilla y reflexionó sobre aquella idea—. Hace mucho que no los invitamos, pero sería una buena idea.

—Aunque no sabemos si ellos ya tienen organizado algo —dijo Platinum para después comer un pedazo de panqueque.

—Yo puedo preguntarles —comentó Níquel después de servirse otro pedazo de panqueque—. Hoy es mi último día de clases de Taekwondo con Maylene, así que puedo preguntarles al final.

—Genial, sería de gran ayuda —Diamond sonrió enérgicamente y se estiró.

—Como los viejos tiempos —el tono en la voz de Platinum transmitía un sentimiento de nostalgia—. Igual mañana ustedes pueden ir a comprar los nuevos adornos.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Níquel con una sonrisa.

Quedando los planes listos, los tres terminaron de comer su desayuno y, después de limpiar los utensilios, empezaron sus actividades diarias. Mientras que Platinum y Diamond fueron a sus empleos para pedir sus merecidas vacaciones navideñas, Níquel limpió su habitación y se marchó a sus clases de Taekwondo a lomos de su Skarmory, decidida a terminar sus clases e invitar a los viejos amigos de sus padres adoptivos.

[…]

Ciudad Rocavelo también se pintó de blanco por la inesperada nevada, ocasionando que sus habitantes comenzaran su peregrinar hasta el centro comercial para poder comprar cosas que los mantuvieran calientes y los protegieran del frio.

Sin embargo, había algunos que no necesitaban de abrigos para poder mantenerse calientes. A un costado del gimnasio de la ciudad se encontraba un salón donde la líder de gimnasio; Maylene, daba clases de Taekwondo a todos aquellos interesados de aprender dicha arte marcial. Una de esas personas era Níquel.

Luego de un pequeño calentamiento y un pequeño examen práctico para evaluar el desempeño de todos, las clases llegaron a su fin y todos comenzaron a retirarse de aquel gran y acogedor recinto. Mientras Maylene recogía sus cosas y acomodaba algunos aparatos que usaron en la clase, Níquel se acercó de manera lenta y firme hacia ella, esperando el momento perfecto para poder invitarla.

—Disculpa, Maylene —Níquel se acomodó su mochila y ajustó su cinturón de sus pokébola.

—¿Qué ocurre, Níquel? —la mujer de pelo rosado terminó de acomodar las herramientas y se acercó a su alumna—. ¿Está lista para celebrar estas festividades?

—En eso estoy, la verdad es que ya extrañaba tener una buena navidad —Níquel sonrió—. ¿Y ustedes cómo piensan pasar estas festividades navideñas?

—¿Nosotros? —se preguntó a si misma mientras dejaba en el suelo una bolsa con su vestimenta— Bueno, siendo honesta no estoy segura si Pearl tiene algo pensado o no, ya sabes cómo es él —riendo levemente—, y aparte Rose sigue de viaje en Johto así que no sé qué haremos con exactitud.

—Oh cierto, olvidaba que ella seguía de viaje —recordando cuando su rival se marchó a Johto—. Bueno, la verdad es que mi pa… digo, Diamond, Platinum y yo queríamos invitarlos a nuestra casa para la cena navideña.

Ante aquella invitación Maylene quedó genuinamente confundida, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su amiga le invitaba a pasar la navidad con ellos, habían pasado casi cinco años desde su última navidad juntos (la primera después de la adopción de Níquel).

—Oh, realmente me encantaría, pero no sé si Pearl quiera…

—Por supuesto que si —digo una voz masculina que provenía de la entrada de la edificación.

Cuando las dos voltearon a ver el origen de la voz se encontraron con Pearl, quien había llegado justo para irse con Maylene a casa. El rubio se acercó y saludó a Níquel estrechando su mano y a Maylene le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Entonces no tenías nada planeado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Maylene arqueando la ceja.

—No es eso, de hecho veía para acá para comentarte sobre la fiesta navideña, pero creo que la opción de Níquel es mucho mejor que lo que tenía en mente —confesó con una sonrisa que delataba una pequeña mentira.

Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo para confirmar que ambas se habían dado cuenta de la mentira del rubio, a lo cual Maylene solo le dio un ligero empujón con el codo y Níquel se limitó a reír.

—Bueno, me alegra que ustedes asisten, entre más personas mejor —Níquel sonrió de manera enérgica—. Aunque es una lástima que Rose no esté aquí.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, no puede quedarse quieta en un solo lugar y quiere estar constantemente de viaje —Pearl cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar a su niña.

Y así era, Rose había heredado los genes tan activos de sus padres, por lo que cuando concluyó su aventura en Sinnoh, inmediatamente compró un boleto para ir a Johto.

—¿Y tú no has pensado viajar a otra región? —preguntó Maylene con interés.

—¿Yo?, la verdad no por el momento —confesó con sinceridad Níquel—, aunque me gustaría mucho visitar Alola, ese aire tropical que tiene me llama bastante la atención.

—Dicen que es una región muy linda —Maylene tomó su bolsa y se la colgó—. Bueno, creo que será hora de irnos.

—Antes de que nos vayamos, quisiera preguntarles algo mas —Níquel hizo un tonó un poco más serio.

—Si claro, dinos —el rubio se extrañó del tono de Níquel.

—Bueno, como esta navidad será la primera después de mi viaje, tenía la idea de regalarles algo especial a mis pa… a Diamond y Platinum, pero no estoy segura de que regalarles con exactitud.

—A Diamond solo dale comida y será feliz —comentó rápidamente el rubio—. Ah Platinum basta con un poco de joyería y también la tendrás contenta.

—No creo que Platinum sea tan banal, Pearl —Maylene se molestó ligeramente y arqueó la ceja.

—Es porque no la conociste como yo.

—¿Estas insinuando que tú la conoces mejor que yo?

—Yo viaje con ella, la señorita no es fácil de complacer… —Pearl se detuvo rápidamente al analizar la última palabra que había dicho— okey, eso no se escuchó muy bien.

Aunque Maylene se enojó lo suficiente como para acertar un pequeño golpe en el estómago de su esposo, Níquel intervino rápidamente para especificar que era lo que estaba buscando.

—No es algo tan simple como eso —comentó la chica de ojos cian—. Verán, quisiera regalarles algo especial, algo que les haga recordar su infancia —la voz de Níquel transmitía que la chica estaba un poco apenada de decir eso—, quiero que sientan la navidad como yo la siento, no sé si me entienden.

Ante aquellas palabras, Maylene y Pearl se miraron y sonrieron en forma de complicidad, a la par que se sintieron conmovidos en la forma de expresarse de la chica. Les parecía tan increíble como aquella niña orgullosa y grosera que conocieron se había convertido en una chica más gentil y dulce, realmente les sorprendía el cambio por el que había pasado.

—Bueno, en ese caso creó que podremos ayudarte —Pearl comenzó a recordar algunos acontecimientos del pasado—. ¿Conoces el programa "Taurina Omega"?

—¿Es ese programa que pasaban por la televisión que usaba los pokémon de aquel entrenador de Kanto? —preguntó tratando de recordar los extraños discos que tenía Diamond en su habitación.

—Exacto, pues Diamond era súper fanático de esa serie, por lo que podrías partir por ahí —Pearl trató de recordar algo que le podría regalar, pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

—Y por parte de Platinum, ella es un poquito más complicada —suspirando al tener que darle la razón a su esposo—. Aunque siempre le interesó la ciencia y la astronomía, ¿recuerdas, Pearl?

—Oh, ¿te refieres aquella ocasión del aniversario? —recordando aquella vez donde ayudaron a Diamond a tener la cita perfecta con Platinum— Bueno, hace mucho Diamond y Platinum tuvieron una cita en una cabaña de bosque Vetusto y Diamond adornó todo con cosas de planetas, tal vez pueda servir.

—Bueno, supongo que puede servir —Níquel no entendía muy bien lo de aquella cita, menos aún por qué ambos se sonrojaban al recordar aquello pero le resultó muy enriquecedor saber eso—. ¿Alguna otra cosa con la que podrían ayudarme?

Los esposos se quedaron pensando un poco acerca de alguna otra ayuda, pero la verdad es que no estaban seguros de que otra cosa podrían aconsejarle a Níquel, después de todo no estaban seguros si habría algo realmente tan especial que hiciera que Diamond y Platinum recordaran su infancia y se sintieran como Níquel deseaba que se sintiera. Sin embargo, Pearl logró recordar algo que podría ser de mucha ayuda.

—Recuerdo que Diamond una vez me contó que Platinum tenía un diario y lo guardó justo en la cabaña que te mencionamos —recordando lo que le había dicho su amigo—. Puede que aun siga ahí, por lo que podrías ir y revisarlo.

—¿Eso no sería invadir su privacidad? —preguntó Maylene arqueando una ceja.

—Dicen que el fin justifica los medios —respondió Níquel—, además soy su hija adoptiva, no es como que sea una extraña o algo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspirando, Maylene comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida—, pero si algo sale mal, le diré a Platinum que todo fue tu idea, Pearl.

—No saldrá mal, Níquel solo quiere darle un regalo, no asesinarla —riendo levemente.

Níquel se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación de ir hasta aquella cabaña y recabar la información que necesitaba. Al final simplemente les sonrió y agradeció su ayuda.

Terminando la conversación, los tres salieron de ahí y se fueron a sus hogares. Níquel por su parte sacó a su Skarmory y le ordenó volver a casa, ya tendría tiempo de investigar donde se encontraba esa cabaña.

[…]

 _ **17 días para navidad**_

Una semana después de la primera nevada, Sinnoh comenzaba a mostrar su espíritu navideño. No importaba a donde fueras, seguramente encontrarías algún adorno navideño. La fiebre navideña se había apoderado de cada rincón de la región.

En medio de aquella fiesta que se vivía en toda la región, Níquel y Diamond acudieron a la navideña Ciudad Jubileo para comprar los nuevos adornos navideños para su hogar. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, los ojos de Níquel se iluminaron al ver todos los adornos que había alrededor; la escarcha, las luces, los adornos, todo. La chica experimentaba una sensación increíble de felicidad en aquel momento, felicidad que Diamond sentía al verla voltear a todas partes y sonreír de una forma tan sincera.

La tienda a la que iban era una bastante grande que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Aquella tienda tenía adornos de todo tipo; escarcha, luces, bolsas de regalo, recuerdos y muchas cosas más, era esa clase de tiendas que tienen de todo un poco, pero de excelente calidad.

Después de entrar por la gran y decorada entrada del local, ambos tomaron un pequeño carito y comenzaron a buscar las nuevas decoraciones para su hogar. Y aunque se supone que los dos debían decidir que llevar, era Níquel la que siempre elegía que comprar y Diamond solo llevaba el carito.

—¿No llevamos demasiadas luces? —preguntó Diamond al ver que Níquel ponía la quinta serie de luces en el carrito.

—La mansión es malditamente grande, necesitamos más luces de lo que piensas —dijo mientras miraba más series.

Diamond solo suspiró al ver que no podría ganarle a Níquel con esto, después de todo, ella era la experta en este tipo de cosas navideñas.

Era interesante como Níquel pasaba de una chica orgullosa y ligeramente agresiva en una chica mucho más alegre y adorable. En aquella época del año, Níquel se convertía en la persona más feliz de toda la familia Berlitz, incluso más que el propio Diamond, el cual le alegraba ver tan feliz a su pequeña en estas fechas.

Mientras siguieron mirando la sección de series, Níquel se detuvo rápidamente al apreciar algo en el fondo de la sección. Cuando ambos fueron a esa parte se encontraron una pequeña serie cuyos focos eran unas pequeñas figuras de pokébolas. Al verlas, Níquel se quedó un momento en silencio y las tomó de manera pausada y calmada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Diamond un poco preocupado al ver el abrupto cambio en la expresión de la chica.

—No, es solo que estas luces son iguales a las que tenían mis padres —confesó con un tono de nostalgia —. Es increíble que aun las recuerde.

Níquel las miró más de cerca, las apreció detenidamente y las inspeccionó con sus manos, solo para que después lograra recordar su pasado, ecos perdidos de tiempos olvidados, o al menos tiempos que ella rara vez escuchaba.

—¿Quieres llevártelos? —preguntó Diamond.

—No sé… —la chica se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos —, a decir verdad no estoy segura si las quiero o no.

Al ver la cara de duda, Diamond se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro. El calor que desprendió al tocar su hombro hizo que Níquel volvería a la realidad.

—Hija, si realmente no te sientes segura de revivir tu pasado puedes dejar estas luces aquí, pero si te sientes preparada podemos llevárnoslas y ponerlas en tu habitación, al final la decisión es tuya —la voz paternal que emitía Diamond hacia que Níquel se reconfortara.

Aquella voz despejaba todas las dudas que esta tenia. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Níquel decidió meter las luces en el carrito y seguir su camino, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Diamond y un bien merecido gracias.

Mientras seguían comprando más decoración, Níquel comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su relación con Diamond y Platinum. Después de todo lo que habían pasado desde que ella decidió "probar" el sistema de seguridad del restaurante de Diamond, Níquel finalmente se sentía en una familia como solo podía recordar en su más tierna infancia.

Aunque no lo demostrara del todo, Níquel empezaba a mirar a Diamond y Platinum como unos padres. Aunque no reemplazaban a sus verdaderos padres, dentro de ella se gestaba esa sensación y ese amor que tiene un hijo hacia sus padres. Es por ello que estaba más decidida que nunca a tratar de transmitirles la felicidad más grande que ella experimentaba en todo el año; su felicidad por la navidad. Su forma de agradecérselos era haciéndoles recordar la felicidad que solo un niño experimenta en navidad y haría todo lo posible para que lo experimentaran.

Después de comprar todos los adornos necesarios para la mansión, los dos comenzaron su peregrinar para ir al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Diamond. Diamond necesitó la ayuda de su fiel Bastiodon para poder cargar algunas cosas que ni él ni Níquel podían carga.

Mientras caminaban, Diamond se sintió intrigado por la reacción de Níquel por aquellas luces. Trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordó haber escuchado hablar a Níquel de como pasaba su navidad con sus padres, solo recordaba que la chica contaba leves anécdotas de sus navidades con su abuela.

—Hija, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Diamond con un tono de curiosidad.

—Si —respondió con algo de confusión por la pregunta.

—¿Cómo eran tus navidades con tus padres? —preguntó con un poco de timidez, sabía que aquel tema era un poco delicado para ella.

Níquel se quedó un poco consternada por aquella pregunta, eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que Diamond preguntaba por cosas de su pasado, más aun relacionadas con sus padres biológicos.

—Bueno, siendo honesta no recuerdo mucho —dijo intentando recordar—. Pero si recuerdo las partes más bellas de cuando tenía seis años. Recuerdo que mi madre se dedicaba a adornar toda la sala de nuestra casa junto conmigo y un poco de ayuda de nuestra abuela, también siempre en la cena de navidad mi madre y mi abuela preparaban una especie de caldo con carne de Tepig que era delicioso, y yo junto a mi padre hacíamos un jugo de frutas muy rico —un ligero tono de nostalgia y tristeza se hizo presente en la chica—. Al final cantábamos algunos villancicos y mi abuela nos daba una bolsa con muchos dulces, era hermoso…

Sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica. Al ver aquello, Níquel se limpió rápidamente para ocultar su tristeza, pero su voz quebrada la empezó a delatar frente a Diamond, el cual se comenzó a sentir un poco culpable.

—Fueron ellos los que me inculcaron el amor por estas fechas —confesó mientras su voz comenzaba a recuperarse—. Y bueno, no puedes estar triste en navidad, mi abuela siempre lo decía, ¿no lo crees?

Diamond tragó saliva al escuchar aquello, aunque le rompía el corazón ver ese lado tan vulnerable de Níquel, el ver que ella misma se mantenía alegre para esta fecha lo llenaba de felicidad.

—Tienes toda la actitud, Níquel —Diamond sonrió y tomó a su hija del hombro—. Y este año tendremos una excelente navidad, ya lo veras.

—Así será —dijo Níquel con una sonrisa de determinación que ocultaba su estado de ánimo—. Cualquier otra cosa sería una decepción.

Y con una sonrisa, ambos finalmente encontraron el estacionamiento, subieron a su auto y comenzaron su viaje hasta la mansión Berlitz, donde esta misma les esperaría para comenzar a adornar su hogar como Níquel lo había pedido.

[…]

 _ **12 días para navidad**_

Los días continuaban y Níquel comenzaba a desesperarse, faltaban apenas doce días para navidad y ella aun no sabía que comprarle a sus padres. El motivo principal por el que no había ido a buscar la cabaña era una combinación entre el mal tiempo y el hecho de estar todo el día con Diamond y Platinum decorando su hogar. Afortunadamente hoy era el último día en que Platinum y Níquel decorarían su hogar, después de terminar de poner el árbol las decoraciones habrían terminado satisfactoriamente.

A pesar de la desesperación por el poco tiempo, Níquel estaba bastante contenta con las actividades. A pesar de que aún había cierta tensión entre ella y Platinum, cuando las dos decoraban había un ambiente casi perfecto de paz entre ellas. Era curioso, Platinum no acostumbrada decorar su casa en lo absoluto, pero Níquel el inculcó ese gusto desde la primera navidad que estuvieron juntos. La realidad es que ambas se la pasaban muy bien decorando.

Mientras Níquel sacaba todos los adornos, tanto viejos y nuevos, Platinum manejaba toda la logística de cómo y dónde colocar cada elemento para que formara una armoniosa decoración agradable a la vista de todos. Platinum era la auténtica arquitecta de toda esa belleza.

Las escaleras del pasillo principal tenía un lindo tapete rojo con bordes dorados a la par que el barandal de las misma estaba rodeadas por escarcha verde con toques blancos y algunas esferas, de las paredes colgaban escarchas con luces navideñas, la enigmática chimenea tenía una enorme campana navideña de la cual colgaban tres calcetines con los nombres de la familia, en la mayoría de las hermosas puertas habían colgados algunos lindos moños dorados con toques blancos que asemejaban nieve, en la entrada estaba colgado un adorno de un Stantler ligeramente desgastado, había bastantes muñecos móviles de pokémon de tipo hielo y, finalmente, todas las cortinas que había se remplazaron por cortinas navideñas.

Sin embargo, la zona mejor decorada era la sala principal donde Níquel y Platinum trabajaban para finalmente terminar de arreglar el gigantesco árbol que estaba justo en el medio. Mientras que Platinum limpiaba y colocaban las finas esferas de porcelana en el árbol, Níquel se hacía un lio tratando de desenrollar las luces que irían sobre el árbol.

—Estas cosas son más difíciles de lo que parecen —se quejó Níquel mientras trataba de desenrollar una serie de color rojo.

—Siempre lo han sido, por eso les he dicho a ti y a Diamond que las enrollen bien antes de guardarlas —dijo mientras colocaba una bella esfera roja en su árbol.

—Igual esto no es un reto, solo hay que buscar la puntas y… —la chica comenzó a desenrollar la serie desde la punta hasta finalmente conseguirlo— Eureka.

Al terminar, Níquel le pidió a Platinum para que sostuviera las luces mientras ella la enrollaba en el árbol. A pesar de que a Platinum se le hacía una pésima idea poner las esferas y las luces al mismo tiempo, Níquel era lo suficientemente buena como para lograr un resultado increíble al momento de colocarla.

Luego de tres vueltas, el árbol ya tenía todas las luces que necesitaban y ahora solo necesitaba que se le colocaran las últimas esferas que había en una caja que tenía Platinum. Para acelerar el proceso, Níquel le pidió a Banette ayuda para colocar esferas en las partes mal altas del árbol.

—Fue duro, pero estamos en la recta final —Platinum parecía aliviada de que ya se hubiera terminado aquella gran tarea.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes negarme que dejamos la casa hermosa —Níquel se sentía orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —sonriendo y poniendo otra esfera en una parte más baja del árbol.

Al ver que se acababan las esferas, Níquel recordó que aun necesitaría una idea para regalarle a Diamond, aunque tenía la idea de algo relacionado con Taurina Omega, ella sabía que solo era una idea en bruto. Aunque le pareció estúpido como una cosa tan rara le hizo recordar de algo tan importante, la chica aprovecho para preguntarle a Platinum.

—Ma… dijo, Platinum, ¿sabes cómo eran las navidades de Diamond cuando era pequeño?

Aunque la heredera sacó una pequeña risa al escuchar las primeras palabras, rápidamente su rostro cambió a uno de extrañeza al escuchar aquello. No esperaba en lo absoluto que Níquel le preguntara algo así.

—Bueno, solo conozco las navidades que ambos hemos pasado desde que nos conocimos —Platinum limpiaba la penúltima esfera de la caja—. En aquellos tiempos nos turnábamos para celebrar la navidad entre nuestras familias, a veces pasábamos las navidades en la casa de Pearl, otras en las de Diamond y otras aquí en mi casa —recordado aquellos lindos momentos, Platinum colocó la esfera que tenía entre sus manos—. La mayoría del tiempo era igual, los tres solíamos comer hasta reventar, Diamond y Pearl hacían sus actos de comedia y al final brindábamos con jugo y abríamos nuestros regalos.

—Suena como algo lindo —Níquel sonrió, aunque no estaba satisfecha por la respuesta—. ¿Y que se regalaban?

—Oh, varias cosas, Pearl solía regalarme cosas de planetas y a Diamond algunos comic de Taurina Omega, Diamond regularmente nos daba comida o libros, y yo les daba cosas como ropa y algunos accesorios —una leve risa salió de los labios de la mujer—. Recuerdo que una vez Pearl se emocionó de más cuando le di una consola de juegos, fue divertido ver su expresión.

—Él es demasiado efusivo, de ahí que Rose sea igual —una risa salió de la chica—. ¿Hubo alguna vez que Diamond se emocionara igual?

—Oh, bueno Diamond no es tan efusivo —Platinum se puso un dedo en la barbilla intentado recordar—. Creo que fue la vez que le regale una camiseta de su programa, recuerdo que casi se le salen las lágrimas, lástima que esa camisa ya no se la puede poner por la edad.

Y Platinum había dado en el clavo, aquella anécdota le hizo saber a Níquel que era lo que debía regalarle a Diamond. Al saber que tenía que darle, Níquel sonrió de manera efusiva y, con esa felicidad, agregó la última esfera al árbol.

Sin embargo, aún faltaba la estrella que coronaria al árbol. Platinum tomo una caja algo maltratada y saco una hermosa estrella dorada que desprendía un enorme brillo. La mujer se la dio a Banette, el cual inmediatamente la colocó en la punta del árbol, dando fin a los preparativos para decorar la mansión Berlitz, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Diamond llegara para poder apreciar el hermoso espectáculo que serían todas las luces encendidas en la noche.

—Bueno, solo queda guardar todo en el ático y habremos terminado —Platinum suspiró.

—Hemos hecho un gran trabajo, Platinum —Níquel sonrió y comenzó a tomar todas las cajas—. Nosotras dos hemos hecho que el espíritu navideño se adueñe que esta casa.

La gran sonrisa que expresó Níquel hizo que Platinum también sonriera con la misma intensidad. La verdad debía admitir que le gustó adornar todo junto con ella, aquel pequeño momento que había tenido de madre e hija le pareció sumamente hermoso y lindo. Cuando vio a Níquel dirigirse al ático recordó algo que se le había olvidado.

—Níquel, saldré unas horas a Jubileo, si llega Diamond avísale que llegare algo tarde —dijo Platinum mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Oh está bien, pero igual yo saldré también un rato, así que le dejare una nota —la chica vio la oportunidad perfecta.

—Me parece bien —Platinum se acercó más a Níquel y le ofreció la mano—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Níquel, hemos decorado fenomenalmente.

Platinum se conocía y conocía a Níquel, sabía que no podría abrasarla por la forma de ser de su hija adoptiva, por lo que optó en ofrecerle un lindo apretón de manos. Mientras tanto, Níquel se quedó un poco sorprendida por el acto y le devolvió el gesto apretando su mano.

—No tienes que agradecer, Platinum, ambas amamos esto —Níquel le sonrió—. O al menos te obligue a que lo amaras.

Ambas rieron un poco y finalmente se dirigieron a sus nuevos destinos. Níquel guardó las cajas de navidad en el ático, dejo una nota en la sala diciendo que ella y Platinum saldrían, tomó su mochila y salió en la búsqueda de la cabaña junto a Skarmory, y Platinum entró a su automóvil y se dirigió a ciudad Jubileo, en la búsqueda de algo que solo ella sabía.

[…]

El tranquilo y blanco bosque Vetusto le dio una fría bienvenida a la entrenadora de abrigo rosado y mochila azul. Níquel logró aterrizar en una pequeña explanada que había en medio del enorme bosque.

—Olvidaba lo frio que era —comentó mientras metía a su Skarmory en su pokébola—. Afortunadamente Skarmory es tipo acero.

Guardando su pokébola, Níquel comenzó a deambular entre el frio bosque en la búsqueda de aquella cabaña que Maylene y Pearl le habían comentado. Mientras caminaba pudo darse cuenta de lo bello que era aquel bosque en el invierno; el pasto cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, los gigantescos arboles cargaban el peso de varios kilos de nieve en sus hojas y la mayoría de los pokémon se habían marchado para escapar del frio.

Al avanzar, la chica alcanzó a recordar su infancia, una infancia vivida en el norte de la región. Aunque recordaba poco por ser muy pequeña, algunas imágenes de ella y sus padres jugando en medio de la ruta 225 alcanzaban a inundar su mente, recuerdos felices de viejos tiempos.

Su mente se encontraba en dos tiempos a la vez; los recuerdos de su pasado y su búsqueda del presente. Sin que se diera cuenta, uno de sus pokémon salió de su pokébola, cansado de estar ahí dentro.

—Banette —el pokémon salió para explorar junto a su entrenadora.

—Nett, no soportaste la tentación de jugar —comentó la chica con una sonrisa—. De todas formas no hay mucho tiempo para jugar, debemos buscar la cabaña de Diamond y Platinum.

El pokémon se decepcionó al escuchar aquello, pero rápidamente se puso a buscar aquella casa que mencionaba su entrenadora, después de todo si la encontraban rápido tal vez podrían jugar.

Banette comenzó a levitar y mirar a los alrededores a la par que Níquel seguía buscando insistentemente la cabaña. Aunque pareciese que buscaban en círculos, finalmente lograron encontrar la cabaña luego de unos minutos.

La cabaña era bastante más pequeña de lo que Níquel se imaginaba, seguramente nunca la hubiesen encontrado por el aire. A pesar de la nieve y el tiempo, la cabaña se veía bastante agradable y en buen estado. Después de todo era una cabaña de la familia Berlitz y la "B" gigante en la entrada lo demostraba.

Níquel se acercó lo suficiente, se ocultó en un arbusto y se planteó la manera más sencilla de entrar sin ser descubierta. Al final solo encontró dos cámaras de seguridad que apuntaban hacia la puerta central y la trasera.

—Bien, solo debo asegurarme que no haya nadie adentro —dijo mientras sacaba una Dusk Ball y liberaba al pokémon que había en su interior.

De la pokébola salió un Spiritomb, el cual ni bien tocó la nieve puso una cara completa de desagrado.

—¿Enserio era necesario sacarme de mi pokébola? Hace mucho frio aquí, niña —una voz resonó en la cabeza de Níquel.

—Eres tipo fantasma, no deberías quejarte —gruñó con molestia.

—Pero se me enfría la piedra y eso me molesta —el tonó de aquella voz demostraba irritabilidad—. En fin, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Es fácil, solo dime si hay personas en esa cabaña.

—¿Solo para eso me sacaste de mi pokébola? Que desperdicio.

—Solo hazlo y ya volverás a tu pokébola —volvió a gruñir la entrenadora, aún era un dolor de cabeza para ella interactuar con ese pokémon.

—Todo mi poder desperdiciado, pero todo sea para que no me molestes.

Entonces del pokémon emergieron dos pequeñas llamas azules que rodearon la cabaña y la analizaron de extremo a extremo. Al terminar, las llamas volvieron al pokémon y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

—No existe ninguna alma que pueda devorar, es una pena —la voz parecía auténticamente decepcionada—. ¿Puedes meterme en mi celda de una vez?

—Claro, gracias por la ayuda —la chica apuntó su pokébola al pokémon y este se introdujo en ella—. Algunas veces te quejas de más.

Al estar segura que no habría nadie dentro solo debía asegurarse de que las cámaras de seguridad no la detectaran, y la única forma de hacer eso era entrando por algún lugar que no estuviera asegurado. Caminando con sigilo, Níquel se encontró con que en el techo había una ventana gigante por la cual podría entrar fácilmente, solo debía subir de la manera más sigilosa posible, por lo que sacó de nueva cuenta a su Skarmory y le ordenó que la levantara hasta el techo. A pesar de que Skarmory apenas pudo volar gracias a lo frondoso del bosque, Níquel logró aterrizar en el techo sin hacer tanto ruido.

Aquella situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto, se sentía como una delincuente al entrar de esa forma a la casa de sus padres adoptivos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para poder conseguir el diario de Platinum. Además, seguramente Platinum y Diamond jamás le hubiesen dejado ir sola a una cabaña de la cual nunca se había hecho mención. Aunque arriesgada de más, su idea era la mejor opción para ella.

Al llegar a la ventana, Níquel le ordenó a su Banette que atravesara la pared y la abriera desde dentro, permitiéndole perfectamente la entrada a la chica a la habitación. Aquella habitación era completamente blanca y tenía bastantes estanterías, una pequeña mesita con una lámpara y una gran cama matrimonial perfectamente limpia y cubierta.

—Bueno, encontremos ese diario lo más rápido posible y salgamos antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí —dijo Níquel mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar los libreros y Banette miraban en la mesa y los cajones de la misma.

En aquellos estantes Níquel pudo encontrarse varios libros de física y astronomía, muchos de los cuales no había en la biblioteca de la mansión. Al revisarlos e inspeccionarlos se dio cuenta de que lo que Pearl había dicho era verdad, Platinum parecía muy interesada en temas espaciales.

Mientras ella buscaba, Banette solo encontraba pequeñas esferas en forma de planetas y algunas extrañas pastillas y empaques, pero ningún diario o algo que se le pareciese. Cuando metió el último cajón en su lugar, el pokémon revisó debajo de la cama y se encontró con una pequeña caja de metal algo oxidada. El pokémon la sacó y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Banette —gruñó el pokémon a su entrenadora.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —preguntó al ver la caja—. Espero que eso sea.

Al abrirla, se encontraron con varias cartas y una pequeña libreta de pasta dura. Al abrir la libreta se dieron cuenta que en la portada estaba el logo característico de la familia Berlitz, el mismo que había en la puerta de entrada.

—Creo que lo encontramos —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la entrenadora—. Ya que tenemos esto, será mejor salir de aquí.

Con sigilo, Níquel puso la caja en su lugar y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación. Logró salir por la ventana y su Banette la cerró por dentro. Una vez a fuera, Níquel sacó a su Skarmory para que la ayudara a bajar del techo y posteriormente buscaron una apertura entre los árboles para poder salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Después de unos minutos la encontraron y finalmente Níquel pudo salir del bosque Vetusto. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, le ordenó a su pokémon volar hasta el lago Veraz, el único lugar donde tendría el tiempo suficiente para poder leer ese diario tranquilamente.

Luego de casi veinte minutos de vuelo, Skarmory aterrizó en las orillas del lago Veraz; hogar del legendario Mesprit. Níquel metió a su pokémon en su pokébola y se introdujo un poco entre los arboles del lago hasta llegar a una pequeña casa del árbol. Con cuidado, Níquel subió las escaleras de madera improvisada y, estando fuera de una puerta de madera, sacó a su Banette.

—Nett, haznos los honores —le dijo con una sonrisa a su pokémon.

El pokémon fantasma accedió, cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar un conjuro que dejo ver un enorme campo de fuerza que rodeaba la pequeña casa y que luego de terminar el conjuro el campo desapareció. Aquel conjuro le servía para que nadie más que ella pudiese entrar a esa casa, conjuro que desde luego solo podía ser manipulado por su Banette.

La chica finalmente entro a la casa, encontrándose tal cual la dejo hace casi cinco meses; la pequeña cama blanca desordenada, una pequeña mesa improvisada con algunos libros, una silla hecha de madre, y pequeño horno y unos tres peluches de pokémon fantasmas. Aquel lugar, aunque pequeño, era bastante acogedor para la entrenadora y sus pokémon, aunque estaba bastante helado.

—Rotom, es tu turno de hacer tu magia —la chica sacó una pokébola y de él salió Rotom.

El pokémon fantasma le sonrió a su entrenadora e inmediatamente se introdujo dentro del pequeño horno que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a emitir el calor suficiente para calentar y volver más confortante el lugar. Níquel agradeció el gesto, se quitó su cinturón y lo puso cerca de Rotom para que sus pokémon sintieran el calor y, finalmente, se sentó en aquella silla improvisada para comenzar a leer aquel diario.

—Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos sirva —comentó mientras abría el diario y su Banette acercaba a ella para poder leerlo también.

Aquel diario estaba, como cabría esperar, perfectamente organizado y bien diseñado, poniendo siempre arriba a la derecha de la hoja la fecha exacta en cuando era escrito un acontecimiento. El primer acontecimiento narrado databa de hace casi veinticinco años, cuando Platinum apenas tenía diez años y ni siquiera había salido de viaje.

Aunque Níquel podía adelantarse hasta las fechas navideñas, de alguna manera le parecía sumamente interesante leer las vivencias de Platinum, le parecía curioso cómo era que Platinum tenía un comportamiento casi igual al suyo. Incluso le parecía tierno como hablaba de Diamond, aquel "torpe caballero" que la quería mucho.

Para su fortuna, Níquel encontró una nota de su primera navidad junto a Diamond ya siendo su novio, por alguna razón no había notas navideñas antes de ese acontecimiento. En el diario se leía:

" _26 de diciembre del 2015_

 _El día después de navidad fue bastante lindo, mis padres y yo fuimos a la casa de Diamond para pasar la nochebuena. Ellos hicieron mucha comida deliciosa, e incluso Diamond hizo un delicioso pie de limón solo para mí, fue tan lindo de su parte._

 _Cuando dieron las doce, todos nos abrazamos y nos dimos nuestros regalos, le di a Diamond una figura coleccionable de su serie favorita y a su madre una sudadera, por su parte su madre me dio un lindo collar en forma de corazón y Diamond me regaló un peluche de Solrock, no puedo negar que aquello me emocionó de sobremanera, había querido tanto un peluche de Solrock o Lunatone que no contuve la emoción de abrazarlo en público, afortunadamente nuestros padres no se enojaron con nosotros._

 _Espero que este sea el inicio de mejores navidades de a hora en adelante_

 _Platinum B."_

Aunque esta nota revelaba mucho, Níquel sentía que debía seguir indagando más. Ya lo había dicho Pearl, Platinum era difícil de satisfacer y debía encontrar algo casi perfecto para ella, por lo que debía seguir con su investigación. Aunque dentro de ella sentía un sentimiento de culpa por estar leyendo algo tan personal, ella se justificó con que era par aun bien mayor.

Poco sabía ella que se arrepentiría de esa decisión cuando llegó a la nota que la hizo enrojecerse al máximo y le hizo casi tirar el diario. Aunque no lo leyó por completo, la escena que Platinum narró fue suficiente como para que Níquel se sonrojara y asqueara a partes iguales. Para conservar la imagen decente que tenia de Platinum, Níquel directamente fue al grano y buscó todas las anécdotas navideñas.

En total encontró tres anécdotas navideñas más, de las cuales destacaba como su repentino amor por el cosmos lentamente se fue apagando de manera súbita de una navidad a otra. Sin embargo, Níquel pudo notar como su amor se mantenía cuando Diamond le regalaba peluches de pokémon que tenían que ver con el cosmos; Deoxys, Solrock, Lunatone y Clefairy, esos eran los peluches que Platinum había recibido y que le hicieron sentir ese amor por la astronomía.

Ver la gran dedicación y mimo que expresaba al escribir sobre aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Níquel cual sería el regalo ideal para Platinum; un peluche relacionado con un pokémon del espacio. Debía ser uno que ella no tuviera actualmente y solo pudo recordar que le faltaba uno de un Jirachi.

Estaba decidido, el regalo perfecto para Platinum sería un peluche de Jirachi y para Diamond una camiseta de Taurina Omega, esos eran los regalos que Níquel debería buscar para poder darles una navidad nostálgica a sus padres adoptivos, o al menos esa era la idea.

—Bueno, creo que ya está decidido —dijo con una sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la hora que marcaba su pokéreloj—. Diablos, debo regresar a casa que ya es tarde.

Y sin perder el tiempo, Níquel guardó el diario en su mochila, volvió a meter a Rotom a su pokébola y se dispuso a salir de aquella casa, no sin antes pedirle a Banette que la protegiera nuevamente.

Una vez con su fuerte protegido, Níquel sacó a su Skarmory y le ordenó volver a la mansión Berlitz lo antes posible, debía llegar rápido para no preocupar a sus padres. Después de todo ya tenía los regalos perfectos para ellos, solo faltaría buscarlos.

[…]

9 días para navidad

Luego de que Níquel tuviera la idea de que comprarle a sus padres adoptivos, el siguiente paso era conseguir aquellos regalos que prometían ser los indicados para lograr el efecto que ella buscaba en sus padres, aunque tuvo que esperar tres días para poder salir a comprarlos debido a otras tareas que tenía que hacer como decorar su propia habitación y devolver el diario a su sitio.

Aquella mañana Níquel salió desde temprano para poder alcanzar a comprar aquellos obsequios, pues era bien sabido que en estas fechas las tiendas estaban hasta reventar de gente desesperada por comprar algo. La chica decidió que primero compraría el muñeco de Jirachi, pues debía ser el artículo más fácil de encontrar.

El centro comercial de ciudad Rocavelo fue el primer sitió que visito. Y aunque buscó aquel peluche que no debía ser raro no lo encontró en las tres tiendas que visitó. Había cientos de peluche de otros pokémon, pero ninguno de Jirachi. Luego de buscar en los pisos más bajos, Níquel recordó que aún quedaba una tienda de peluches en el último piso. Con determinación, Níquel subió las escaleras mecánicas y se dio cuenta de que entre más subía había menos gente. Parecía que la gente no le gustaba tanto subir hasta pisos superiores.

Finalmente la encontró, una pequeña tienda con el logo de un Teddiursa en la entrada. La chica entró rápidamente a la tienda y se encontró con tres estantes repletos de muñecos pokémon y accesorios de todo tipo; playeras, collares, pantalones, calcetines e incluso tazas de cerámica en forma de pokémon.

—Bienvenida —dijo la dependiente mayor de edad desde el mostrador con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —Níquel le saludó de vuelta y se acercó a la mujer—. Disculpe, ¿tendrá algún peluche de Jirachi?

—Creo que hay uno en el estante de la izquierda —indicó la señora de pelo canoso.

A Níquel le costó un poco de trabajo identificar el pequeño peluche que era opacado por un peluche gigante de un Dragonite y uno de un Emboar. Con delicadeza, la chica se acercó y tomó el pequeño peluche de un Jirachi sonriente. Aunque tenía un poco de polvo, el peluche estaba en perfectas condiciones. Satisfecha por haber encontrado el peluche se acercó a la caja para pagarlo, pero un pequeño letrero le llamó la atención.

—¿Puede bordar nombres en los peluches? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro, es un servició extra que hacemos por estas fechas —la señora le sonrió tiernamente—. Tiene un costo extra, pero se lo tenemos listo en una hora.

Níquel analizó si la valía la pena que bordaran el nombre de Platinum en el muñeco. Aunque pareciese una tontería, a Níquel le parecía una idea genial para agregar un poco más de emotividad al regalo, por lo que aceptó. Entregó el muñeco y un pequeño adelanto para asegurar que si lo compraría.

—¿Qué nombre quieres que le ponga, criatura? —preguntó la demostradora mientras tomaba una libreta.

—Platinum Berlitz, si quiere puede abreviar el nombre con una "B" —respondió con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la señora se detuvo un momento y volteó a mirar a Níquel de una forma que empezó a incomodar un poco a la chica.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó incomoda.

—El nombre de esa chica me es muy familiar —la señora trataba de recordar—. Ya recuerdo, había un chico de pelo negro que venía a comprarle peluches de manera regular, aunque de eso fue hace muchos años —confesó con una sonrisa—. ¿Acaso tú eres su hija?

—Oh, no, soy su hija adoptiva —Níquel se sorprendió de estar en la misma tienda en la que Diamond compraba los peluches—. Así que Diamond venía regularmente.

—Sí, era mi cliente favorito, pero dejo de venir súbitamente, siempre me pregunte si terminaría casados o no, pero me alegra que los dos tuvieran un final feliz —con entusiasmo, la señora anotó el nombre de Platinum en su cuaderno—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bueno, la verdad bastante bien últimamente —riendo de forma ligeramente nerviosa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, tú padre adoptivo alegraba mucho este lugar —aquel tono de nostalgia hizo sentir extraña a la chica—. Pero bueno, me alegro que su retoño vuelva a esta tienda.

—La verdad no esperaba que fuera aquí donde Diamond compraba peluches, pero supongo que es una linda coincidencia —aunque incomoda, Níquel se acercó al mostrador para tomar su nota.

—Los caminos de Arceus son misteriosos —dijo mientras entregaba la nota—. Bueno, vuelve en una hora con tu ticket y te daré tu peluche listo, aunque dudo que olvide tu cara por un largo rato.

—Se lo agradezco, señora.

—Llámame Miriam, te veré en un rato —dijo despidiéndose.

Y con un sabor extraño, Níquel abandonó el local de aquella extraña mujer. Le parecía sumamente extraño y curioso haberse topado con el local exacto donde Diamond compraba sus peluches para Platinum. Sin embargo, había otra cosa más que comprar.

Asegurado el peluche de Platinum, el siguiente paso era encontrar la camiseta para Diamond. Esta vez la chica fue un poco más precavida al buscar antes por internet, pero se topó con que en ninguna de las tiendas de ropa especializadas en cosas de cultura popular había alguna camiseta de Taurina Omega, o al menos no en su región. Además, comprar la camiseta en otra región no era una opción debido al tiempo, tardarían casi once días en llevarla a su casa.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban aquellas tiendas que no tenían una página web para consultar, aquellas tiendas pequeñas, casi basares, que vendía ropa diferente a la que se podría encontrar en otros lados. Esas tiendas fueron el objetivo de Níquel para buscar. Todas y cada una de ellas fueron inspeccionadas por ella, pero ninguna tenía la camiseta que ella quería.

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos de extenuante búsqueda en todo el centro, Níquel no encontró nada. El sentimiento de frustración y desesperación comenzó a manifestarse en Níquel, más aun cuando recordó que aquel centro comercial era el único donde podía buscar ya que el de ciudad Jubileo solo tenía tiendas de ropa de marca.

Luego de dar otra revisada, Níquel se enojó y se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos que había disponible en todo el centro comercial. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y bufó molesta por aquella situación. Sin que se diera cuenta su respiración se agitó y su pulso cardiaco se comenzó a acelerar.

—No puede ser que no esté esa maldita camisa en todo el jodido centro comercial —dijo con enojo y frustración.

Inmediatamente salió Banette de su pokébola y trató de consolar a su entrenadora, pero esta no respondía a los intentos de su pokémon por animarla.

—Nett esto es serio —el tono hostil de Níquel asustó un poco a su pokémon—. Si no encuentro esa camisa no podre darle nada a Diamond, y si empiezo a buscar por toda la región tardaría un mes enteró, necesitamos un plan B.

Aunque cualquiera se pudiese sentir impresionado del abrupto cambio de Níquel, Banette sabía perfectamente porque le ocurría eso. Sin perder el tiempo, el pokémon sacó de la mochila de su entrenadora un frasco de pastillas y se lo entregó.

—No creo que este ocurriendo ahora, solo estoy frustrada —la cara de la chica comenzaba a tornarse roja—. No estoy enojada, estoy frustrada y…

Banette la interrumpió y le levantó ligeramente su manga derecha, dejando ver una pequeña cicatriz de color rojo intensó. Al ver aquello la chica se sorprendió, aunque aún sentía una frustración y una rabia incontrolable.

—Solo es algo pequeño, no debería estar saliendo esta porquería —comentó molesta tomando las pastillas—. Odio esto.

Al sentirse acorralada, Níquel tomó las pastillas y las ingirió con una botella de agua que había comprado. Luego de eso comenzó a respirar para poder tranquilizarse y ver como su herida cambiaba a un color más oscuro. Mientras hacía eso, una mujer de pelo rubio y gran abrigo oscuro se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Níquel? —preguntó la señora de edad avanzada.

—Señora Cynthia —Níquel se sorprendió de ver a la campeona frente a ella—. Sí, es solo que casi tengo otro de esos ataques.

A pesar de los años, la campeona aún mantenía una apariencia bella y juvenil. Al ver a Níquel de esa forma decidió ir a ver si se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido esta vez para que te pusieras así? —preguntó preocupada.

—No es naba de que preocuparse, solo un poco de desesperación —Níquel seguía respirando profundamente y tomando su cabello—. ¿Y qué hace usted aquí?

—Bueno, vine a realizar algunas compras navideñas y comprar un café, ¿quieres uno? Yo invito.

—No gracias, estoy bien créame —Níquel trató de disimular tranquilidad, aunque el tambaleo de sus manos delataban lo contrario.

—Vamos, querida, un café no cae nada mal en este frio día —Cynthia le dio la mano a Níquel.

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo la idea de Cynthia era una buena idea, así que terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento que le hacia la campeona. Ambas fueron al café más cercano y, como lo prometió, Cynthia le compró un café a la chica y otro para ella. Ya con café en mano, ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas del café para degustar de sus bebidas, y para fortuna de Níquel sus medicamentos habían resultado beneficiosos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Cynthia, un poco preocupada.

—Sí, esa drogas hicieron efecto —comentó con un tono sarcástico—, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero este café lo solucionara —debiendo un poco del mismo—. Muchas gracias.

—No agradezcas, la verdad me preocupe mucho por verte así.

—Odio cuando pasan estos episodios —hundiendo sus labios en el vaso.

—¿Por qué te ocurrió ahora? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, estuve buscando un regalo para Diamond pero no encontré nada en lo absoluto —sobándose un poco la cabeza.

—¿Cuál era ese regalo? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Una camiseta de Taurina Omega, busque en todos los lugares de este centro comercial y no la encontré, en Jubileo dudo encontrarla y no puedo comprarla en internet porque tardara mucho en llegar.

—Ya veo —Cynthia se quedó pensando un poco—. ¿Has visto en donde podrían venderla en otras regiones?

—En Hoenn, Kanto y Kalos, pero él envió es demasiado tardado y no llegaría a tiempo para navidad —aunque tenue, el sentimiento de frustración quería volver.

Cynthia se quedó analizando la situación por un momento. Desde que conoció a Níquel se dio cuenta de la extraña condición que la chica tenía con sus emociones, fue ella misma la que le propuso ir al doctor para que le recetara algo que controlara aquellos extraños episodios. Además, Cynthia le tenía un gran apreció a esa chica más allá de ser la hija adoptiva de aquella pareja que le ayudó en la crisis de Sinnoh con el equipo Galaxia.

—Creo que podría ayudarte —Cynthia sonrió y sacó su celular—. Tengo una amiga en Kalos que podría hacerte llegar la camiseta el veintitrés.

Al escuchar aquello, Níquel se sorprendió bastante y miró a Cynthia con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Habla enserio? —dijo con cara de incredulidad.

—Sí, digamos que ella tiene una especie de envió especial por ser amigas —la campeona sonrió—. Solo mándame la foto de la camisa y yo se la encargó.

—Por Arceus, realmente se lo agradezco —Níquel sonrió y sacó su teléfono para enviarle la imagen de la camisa que había visto, afortunadamente había tomado capturas.

Teniendo la imagen en su poder, Cynthia le envió la foto a su amiga actriz de Kalos, quién respondió al instante con que podía ayudarle. Níquel le entregó el dinero para comprar la camisa a la campeona y le agradeció profundamente el gesto, sentía como sus emociones volvían a estar controladas y su pulso cardiaco se normalizaba.

Cynthia se sintió bastante bien de que Níquel volviera a estar bien, después de todo no quería verla tener otro ataque como el que había visto hace unos minutos. Luego de que ambas terminaran de tomar su café, Cynthia se despidió de Níquel, deseándole una feliz navidad a ella y a sus padres. Aunque Níquel la invitó a la mansión, la campeona tenía una fiesta con el Alto Mando esa fecha y no podía faltar.

Luego de aquella despedida, Níquel vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de ir a por el peluche de Jirachi. Subió de nueva cuenta las escaleras y la señora del local le dio su peluche y un pequeño obsequio que consistía en una bolsa de dulces como agradecimiento por comprar ahí. Níquel le agradeció y salió de la tienda con el peluche que tenía bordado el nombre de su madre adoptiva al reverso.

Al salir pudo sentir una enorme sensación de tranquilidad, se sentía libre y mucha más ligera. Ya solo faltaría una cosa; esperar a navidad para entregar aquellos regalos a sus padres adoptivos y esperar transmitirles esa sensación que ella tenía en estas fechas.

[…]

 **Ocho horas para navidad**

La mansión Berlitz estaba lista para recibir a sus invitados. Toda la fachada estaba decorada de manera perfecta y los integrantes dentro de la mansión se preparaban para terminar los preparativos para la cena navideña.

Mientras Platinum estaba fuera, Diamond y Níquel comenzaron a cocinar la comida que se degustaría esa noche; sopa de bayas Oran, Torchic relleno, ensalada de bayas y unos pastelillos de chocolate y vainilla.

Diamond se había encargado de preparar perfectamente la sopa y el relleno para el Torchic y Níquel preparaba la masa para los pastelillos de manera magistral. La verdad era que en la cocina ellos dos eran imparables. Como alumno y maestro, Níquel y Diamond estaban preparando lo que prometía ser la mejor cena de todas hasta la fecha.

Níquel batía la mezcla con destreza y fuerza sin igual usando solamente sus manos y una pala, Diamond por su lado cortaba las verduras con la cuales rellenaría su cena. Haciendo gala de una precisión quirúrgica, el chico cortó todas las verduras en un santiamén y comenzó con la preparación de la salsa especial para el Torchic.

—¿Qué tal vas con la masa? —preguntó Diamond con curiosidad.

—Bien, solo falta un poco más —aunque pareciese fácil, el estar batiendo la masa por casi dos minutos sin descanso empezaba a cansar a la pobre—. Creo que ya está.

La mezcla había quedado perfectamente homogénea y sin ningún grumo, lista para hornear. Níquel ya había preparado los pastelillos de chocolate con anterioridad, por lo que solo tuvo que repetir el proceso de verter su mezcla en los pequeños recipientes de metal que Platinum había comprado con anterioridad. Uno a uno Níquel vertió la masa en los pequeños huecos hasta llenarlos a una distancia suficientemente óptima para que no se desbordaran cuando se esponjaran.

—Estos quedaran deliciosos —dijo Níquel mientras lambia la cuchara con la cual había batido la mezcla—. Hasta la masa sabe delicioso.

—Níquel, no comas eso o te podrás enfermar —comentó Diamond con un poco de seriedad.

—Vamos pa... Diamond, tú sabes que solo lo dices para que tú puedas comerla después —Níquel rio un poco y después dejó el cucharon en el lavaplatos—. ¿Cómo vas con el relleno?

—Ya termine, ahora solo necesito hacer la salsa y estaría listo para meterlo al horno en la tarde —confesó Diamond con una sonrisa—. ¿No quieres ir a cambiarte de una vez?

—No, prefiero seguir ayudándote —respondió con entusiasmo—. Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse ropa.

Viendo que Níquel no tenía ganas de ir a arreglarse, Diamond decidió pedirle ayuda para picar algunas frutas para después agregarlas sobre los pastelillos que hacían. Níquel aceptó con gusto la idea y comenzó a picar la fruta que había en un cesto azul.

Níquel pensaba en cómo se desarrollaría aquella noche mientras estaba picando de manera suave y precisa las bayas. Sabía que Maylene y Pearl irían y les tenía planeado regalar unos pastelillos especiales para ellos, sin embargo ella sospechaba que alguien más llegaría, alguien que realmente no esperaba.

—Diamond, ¿vendrá tu madre? —preguntó Níquel con curiosidad.

—Oh, bueno la verdad quería que fuera sorpresa —el chico sonrió y apagó el fuego donde se calentaban las verduras con las cuales haría la salsa—. Mi madre vendrá también.

—Oh, genial —aquella noticia no le hacía demasiada gracia considerando que no tenía ningún regalo para ella—. Supongo que entre más personas mejor, ¿no?

Diamond arqueó la ceja al notar aquel cambio de tono de Níquel, como si algo le molestara. El chico sacó las verduras de la cazuela donde las tenía hirviendo y las colocó en la licuadora.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con algo de preocupación.

—¿Eh? No nada en lo absoluto —dijo mientras terminaba de cortar las frutas en pequeños cubos.

—Níquel, sé que te ocurre algo —acercándose—. Dime que ocurre.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba preparada para que viniera tu madre y no tengo nada que regalarle —confesó Níquel con un poco de vergüenza y timidez—. Tengo los regalos para Pearl y Maylene, pero no tengo uno para tu madre.

Diamond se quedó en silencio por un segundo para posteriormente reír ligeramente. Ante la mirada confundida de Níquel, Diamond se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

—Hija, no necesitas darle nada a mi mamá —dijo Diamond con una sonrisa—. Con tu cariño es más que suficiente para ella.

—No creo —Níquel decidió sentarse también—. Sé que tu familia es mucho menos materialista que la de Platinum, pero realmente quiero darle algo —Níquel parecía un poco afligida—. Ella siempre me ha tratado muy bien e incluso me da esas bolsas de dulces como lo hacía mi abuela, realmente quiero darle algo.

Diamond se quedó pensando un rato acerca de lo que había dicho Níquel, realmente se le veía preocupada por no tener algo que darle a su madre. Aunque sabía que su madre quería a Níquel como si fuera su propia nieta y nada la hacía más feliz que pasar tiempo con ella, Diamond sabía que aquel estrés que empezaba a nacer en Níquel no pararía.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Diamond se levantó y finalmente se le ocurrió una idea para que regalarle a su madre.

—Una vez cuando era niño mi madre enfermó y no pudo cocinarme nada, esa vez yo decidí prepararle un pequeño pie de manzana y un chocolate caliente y desde entonces ese platillo se volvió en su favorito —el chico se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió—. Mi madre ya es feliz si le das o no un obsequio, pero si quieres darle algo podríamos prepararle un pie, ¿qué dices?

Níquel se sorprendió ante aquello, realmente le parecía una excelente idea darle aquello que Diamond proponía. Sin titubear un segundo, la chica aceptó a preparar aquel postre.

Tomando los ingredientes principales (y atendiendo su otras tares) Diamond y Níquel comenzaron la creación de un delicioso pie de manzana. La preparación no llevaría demasiado tiempo, pero sería un regalo espectacular con el cual Níquel expresaría su cariño hacia ella.

Y es que al final el significado de los regalos para Níquel era eso, una demostración de cariño. Aunque pareciera materialista, eso no lo importaba a Níquel y solo se enfocaba en dar algo que le expresara a la otra persona que era tan importante como para que ella se tomara el tiempo de conseguir ese obsequio. Al final eso es lo que le había llevado a comprar los obsequios para sus padres y preparar postres para Maylene, Pearl y su abuela adoptiva.

[…]

 **Dos horas para navidad**

Finalmente la cena estaba lista. La mansión Berlitz estaba perfectamente decorada, la comida estaba lista para ser servida y la familia Berlitz estaba lista para recibir a sus invitados. Platinum portaba un elegante abrigo rosa sobre un hermoso vestido negro, su pelo estaba perfectamente liso y peinado y su cara lucía un maquillaje sutil que hacia resaltar su belleza, Níquel por su lado vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, unos zapatos Slip On blancos, un suéter rojo con ilustraciones de navidad y un lindo gorro navideño, Diamond llevaba puesto un abrigo azul, unos pantalones negros, una bufanda roja y otro lindo gorro navideño como el que tenía Níquel.

Antes de que Pearl y Maylene llegaran, Diamond salió para traer a su madre a la mansión para que festejaran juntos la navidad. Mientras él estaba fuera, Níquel termino de arreglar algunos pequeños detalles con la comida y Platinum contestó algunas llamadas de familiares lejanos.

Luego de unos minutos se escuchó como alguien tocaba el timbre. Con un rapidez, Níquel corrió hasta la puerta de la mansión y recibió con un fuerte abrazó a Pearl y Maylene. La pareja tenían una ropa bastante invernal de colores naranjas y azules y en sus manos traían algunos regalos para la familia.

—Esperamos no haber llegado muy tarde —dijo Pearl un poco preocupado.

—Para nada —comentó Níquel con una sonrisa—. Pasen por favor, Platinum está en la sala.

—Gracias, Níquel —agradeció la peli rosa.

Ambos entraron a la hermosa mansión y fueron a buscar a Platinum. A la pareja se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro cuando vieron la actitud tan alegre y rápida de Níquel, era casi impensable ver a la chica en un estado tan feliz en otro día que no fuera la navidad, incluso en su cumpleaños no estaba tan feliz como en esa fecha.

Luego de un vagar un poco por la inmensa mansión pudieron ver la gran sala principal donde Platinum estaba colocando unos regalos debajo de él árbol. Sin perder el tiempo la heredera se levantó y saludó a sus amigos con un cordial abrazo. La pareja colocó sus obsequios y se sentaron en los esponjosos sillones de aquella sala de piso alfombrado.

Estando ahí, Platinum les comentó acerca de que Diamond se había marchado por su madre y que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Luego de una pequeña broma por parte de Pearl referente a la lentitud del mismo y de un correspondiente golpe al mismo por parte de Maylene, los tres comenzaron a platicar acerca de aquellos que no estarían presentes en esas navidades, aquellos que estaban lejos de casa y aquellos que ni siquiera estaban en este mundo.

Aunque Rose llamaría a sus padres para desearles una feliz navidad, para Platinum no había la misma suerte. Sus padres ya habían muerto desde antes que incluso Níquel fuese adoptada por ellos y por ello sus navidades ya no eran iguales. Aunque hubiesen pasado siete años desde la muerte de sus padres, Platinum aún seguía extrañándolos y, por alguna razón, aquellas fechas le hacían recordarlos aún más.

Antes de que el ambiente se tornara muy triste, un sonido empezó a escucharse con fuerza, una canción que hizo que el ambiente de tristeza que comenzaba a nacer en la sala desapareciera casi de manera inmediata. Cuando los tres voltearon a ver hacia una puerta que daba a la cocina vieron a Níquel parada con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada mientras tenía en sus manos unos gorros navideños.

—Lamento arruinar sus caras tristes con mis villancicos —dijo con determinación—. Pueden considerar este día como el cumpleaños de todos nosotros, una fecha donde incluso los malos se vuelven buenos y, algunas veces, hace que la gente deje de matarse entre ellos —la chica le entregó los gorros a Pearl y Maylene y después le dio uno a Platinum—. Creo que si dos naciones rivales pueden dejar de matarse por una fecha, nosotros podemos ser felices y olvidar los malos momentos por una vez, yo al menos ya lo hice.

Platinum tomó le gorro por un momento y después miró a Níquel. Vio a esa chica de lindos ojos color cian y con una gran sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa única que reflejaba calma y bondad. Platinum cerró sus ojos y sonrió de alegría, ver a su hija adoptiva con aquella determinación y felicidad le hacía sentirse bien, le hacía sentirse como cuando ella misma celebraba la navidad con sus padres. Aquella esperanza logró ser transmitida por la chica cuando Platinum se puso su gorro y le sonrió.

—Tienes la razón, hija —sonriendo y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Aunque Níquel se sonrojó por escuchar que Platinum le había llamado así (cosa que era muy rara), ella también se alegró de verla feliz y se sentó a su lado para esperar que Diamond llegara.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues Diamond llegó instantes después de aquella emotiva escena. Níquel fue la primera en llegar y abrirle a su padre adoptivo. El hombre sujetaba una gran bolsa bastante abultada en su mano derecha, mientras que su madre caminaba lenta pero firmemente. Aquella mujer traía un abrigó blanco muy elegante y un vestido blanco.

Johanna abrazó a Níquel con un tierno abrazo al verla y después abrazó a Platinum, la verdad era que para la mujer de pelo blanco siempre era un placer ver a su nieta y a su nuera, más en estas fechas. Luego de un lindo recibimiento, todos fueron a la cocina para poder cenar y esperar a la navidad.

Mientras Diamond servía la comida en los platos, Níquel se encargaba de llevarlos a la gran mesa donde todos estaban reunidos para poder comer. Una vez servidos todos, Diamond y Níquel se sentaron para poder cenar.

—Dia, quiero decir, Diamond, debo decir que tu comida sigue siendo deliciosa —comentó Pearl después de comer un poco de sopa.

—Pearl tiene razón, esto está muy rico —agregó Maylene.

—No solo la hice yo, tuve ayuda de una pequeña ayudante —mirando de reojo a Níquel.

—Fue una pequeña cooperación entre los dos, realmente le alegra que les guste —Níquel sonrió con un poco de orgullo.

—Les quedo muy buena mis amores —comentó Johanna con una sonrisa.

—Y eso que no han visto los postres —Platinum parecía ligeramente emocionada por los postres—. Les gustaran mucho.

Pero para poder averiguar aquello debían terminar de comer todo lo que los chefs les habían dado, cosa que no fue un problema porque, en efecto, la comida era grandiosa. Todos en la mesa quedaron encantados con la sopa y el Torchic que degustaron en aquella cena.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre, Diamond se encargó de entregar los pastelillos normales a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando todos comieron de los esponjosos y deliciosos pastelillos y el delicioso chocolate caliente, Níquel se levantó rápidamente y trajo los pastelillos especiales en una bandeja.

—Aunque ya terminaron de comer su postres, quise darle algo especial a los invitados —Níquel caminó con alegría hacia Pearl y Maylene—. Para ustedes les traje estos dos panqueques con la apariencia de cada uno; pastelillo de plátano con la cara de Pearl y uno de fresa con la cara de Maylene.

Efectivamente, aquellos pastelillos tenían en la parte superior las caras de los dos. Al ver aquellos pastelillos los esposos se sorprendieron y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a la chica, realmente se veían encantados por sus obsequios culinarios.

—Se ven muy lindos y deliciosos, Níquel —comentó Maylene con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—En efecto, muchas gracias —Pearl también agradeció con un abrazó a la chica.

—Genial, espero los disfruten —dijo mientras terminaba de abrazarlos y se dirigía hacia su abuela.

—Pero, Níquel, la cara de Maylene se debería parecer más a la de Akira Kogami—Pearl decidió hacer una pequeña broma.

—Y la tuya debería parecerse más a la de Flapjack —respondió Maylene con fuerza—. Solo porque estamos celebrando la navidad, porque si no.

—Sabes que bromeó, además ya habían dejado de decirme así desde hace años.

—Parece que Maylene estará ahí para recordártelo —comentó Platinum con una risita—. Es bueno ver que las costumbres no se pierden.

Entonces todos se echaron a reír levemente, aunque a Pearl, Níquel y Johanna no les dio la más mínima gracia. La verdad era que aquel chiste de los apodos de Pearl y Maylene solo eran graciosos para ellos, por lo que Níquel solo fingió una pequeña sonrisa y después fue con Johanna.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, cariño? —preguntó Johanna con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Diamond me comentó que a usted le gustaba mucho este postre, así que ambos decidimos hacerlo para usted —entregando el pie de manzana—. Espero le guste.

Al ver aquel postre hizo que Johanna volviera a recordar la primera vez que Diamond se lo había preparado, aquel recuerdo le hizo ponerse muy feliz. Con una sonrisa la mujer se tomó el pastel, lo puso en la mesa y después abrazó a Níquel de manera tierna.

—No tenían que molestarse, pero muchísimas gracias —abrazando con ternura y delicadeza a Níquel—. Te quiero mucho, pequeña.

—Yo también la quiero mucho —Níquel correspondió el abrazó—. Pero creo que Diamond también merece un abrazó.

Entonces Johanna también se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y le recordó cuando lo amaba. Aquella escena fue bastante conmovedora e hizo que una pequeña lágrima brotara de los ojos de Platinum, una lagrima que olía a recuerdo de mejores tiempos cuando era niña. Sin embargo, Platinum se limpió al ver que Níquel aún mantenía aquella sonrisa que le había hecho sentirse bien y que ahora volvía para reconfortarla.

Dados aquellos obsequios, todos se fueron a la sala para esperar a que dieran las doce y poder desearse feliz navidad. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, Pearl y Maylene recibieron la llamada a su hija, la cual parecía estar en ciudad Endorino y parecía celebrar la navidad juntó a un amigo suyo que conoció en dicha región.

Pearl y Maylene le desearon feliz navidad y le enviaron toda su buena vibra, a la par que Níquel también le deseó pasar una linda navidad y que esperaba pronto su regresó para poder tener un buen combate.

Sin darse cuenta la llamada había durado lo suficiente para que se dieran las doce, momento en el cual todos comenzaron a abrasarse los unos con los otros y comenzaron a desearse feliz navidad, incluso se pudo ver como Rose recibía un abrazo de un chico de pelo azabache de su misma edad, cosa que puso un poco celosos a Maylene y Pearl, en especial a la primera.

Luego de desearse feliz navidad y de que Rose colgara la llamada, la madre de Diamond dio inició con la repartición de regalos. Diamond trajo la gran bolsa negra con la que había llegado y se la dio a su madre.

—Realmente me ha encantado estar con todos ustedes, por ellos quisiera darles unos pequeños presentes —la mujer sacó de la gran bolsa una bolsa más pequeña con muchos dulces.

La mujer comenzó a repartir aquellas bolsas de dulces a todos los presentes, bolsas que llevaban todo tipo de dulces; chocolates, gomitas, paletas, caramelos y más. Todos agradecieron el gesto de la señora, pero Diamond y Níquel fueron los que más agradecieron las bolsas, pues ambos recordaron una parte muy bella de su infancia al recibir aquellos obsequios.

Entonces los demás comenzaron a dar regalos, Pearl, Maylene fueron los primeros en darles regalos a sus amigos y a Níquel, regalos que consistían en ropa y accesorios. Platinum por su parte también dio sus regalos a los demás, pero antes de que le diera su regalo a Níquel, esta se acercó a ella y puso la pequeña caja envuelta en sus manos.

—Níquel, debo decirte que esta si fue una de las mejores navidades que he tenido —Platinum esbozó una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias por hacer que esta casa se alegre con tu entusiasmo, y espero que este regalo refleje lo mucho que Diamond y yo te amamos.

Níquel se quedó genuinamente sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz, una voz que transmitía sinceridad y profunda gratitud. Rara vez se podía escuchar a Platinum de esa forma tan… emocional. Sin perder su sorpresa, Níquel tomó la caja y la abrió.

Dentro de ella encontró un pequeño collar de oro, un collar en forma de corazón el cual podía abrirse. Al tomarlo, las manos de Níquel temblaron bastante, y por alguna razón aquel collar le transmitía cierta familiaridad.

—P-Platinum, debió costarte una fortuna —comentó Níquel con timidez.

—Oh vamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —la mujer tocó el pelo de la niña—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —con gran emoción, la chica se puso el collar y después miró con delicadeza el pequeño corazón.

En el colguije se podía leer la frase "Siempre estaremos contigo". Al abrirlo la chica se encontró con una foto en miniatura de ella, Diamond y Platinum en su primera navidad. Al ver aquella imagen, una lágrima salió de los ojos de Níquel, una lágrima que reflejaba felicidad. Sin pensárselo mucho, la chica abrazó a Platinum con mucha ternura y fuerza.

—Eres la mejor, muchas gracias —abrazándola fuertemente—. Los quiero.

Platinum sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica y la abrazó de vuelta. Los demás se conmovieron ante aquella escena, en especial Diamond, el ver que aquella niña que parecía odiar a su esposa ahora estaba abrazándola le hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Después de aquel abrazó, Níquel le dijo a su padre que entregara sus regalos y después ella los entregaría después, pero.

—Bueno, ocurrió algo gracioso —rascándose la nuca—. Digamos que Santa no me ha traído aun mis regalos, pero seguro que para la mañana todos tendrán sus regalos en sus árboles.

Aunque todos arquearon la ceja al escuchar aquello, Pearl salió rápidamente en la defensa de su amigo.

—Diamond, sigues siendo tan lento como la primera vez que te conocí —riendo levemente—. Pero bueno, creo que es hora de que Níquel les de sus regalos especiales —guiñándole el ojo.

Diamond y Platinum se quedaron un poco desconcertados al escuchar aquellas palabras y miraron extrañados a Níquel. La chica sacó las dos bolsas de regalo faltantes y se las entregó a sus padres adoptivos.

Ambos vieron las bolsas y de inmediato sacaron el contenido con suma curiosidad y delicadeza. Platinum sacó un lindo muñeco de Jirachi el cual tenía su nombre bordado en la parte trasera del muñeco, y Diamond sacó una camiseta azul cielo que tenía el logo de su programa favorito; Taurina Omega.

—Espero que realmente les guste, quise darles algo especial —Níquel parecía nerviosa de la reacción de sus padres adoptivos.

—Esta genial —comentó Diamond con alegría—. No he visto otra camiseta de Taurina Omega desde que tenía dieciséis.

—Y este pequeño Jirachi es hermoso —Platinum abrazó ligeramente su peluche—. Me recuerda cuando Diamond me daba peluches cuando éramos novios.

—Eso era lo que querían que sintiera —confesó Níquel con cierta timidez, acercándose a ellos—. Ustedes dos me han querido como su propia hija desde que me adoptaron, siempre han estado ahí queriéndome y apoyándome en todo momento, y —unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica— quería retribuirles todas las alegrías que me han dado regalándoles algo que les hiciera recordar la felicidad de una de mis fechas favoritas, navidad. Mis padres siempre me hicieron feliz en navidad, y ahora yo quería hacerles felices a ustedes, se lo mere…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Diamond y Platinum abrazaron fuertemente a Níquel, la chica no pudo evitar lanzar algunas lágrimas que venían directo del corazón. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a sentir el cariño de ese abrazo, las lágrimas cesaron.

—Oh, hija, tú ya nos haces felices —confesó Platinum con alegría.

—Así es, desde que estas con nosotros nos has llenado de gran felicidad, más de la que tú puedes imaginar —Diamond parecía que lloraría también en cualquier momento—. Gracias por esto, gracias por hacernos tan felices.

—Te queremos mucho, hija —Platinum también estaba muy emotiva—. Tu misión está completa desde hace mucho antes, te amamos, Níquel.

—Y-yo también los amo —dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos—. Gracias por tanto, papá y mamá.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes se alegraran de sobre manera. Que Níquel se atreviera a llamarles así tenía un significado, significaba que ellos se habían ganado el amor de su niña a ese nivel. Aquello puso muy feliz a la pareja, por primera vez Níquel los reconocía como sus padres.

Finalmente los tres dejaron el gran abrazo y se vieron con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que expresaba un pleno amor familiar. Con esa sonrisa pudieron escuchar un sonido que se producía afuera. Todos los presentes fueron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con unos bellos fuegos artificiales que daban fin a aquella gran y emotiva escena.

Fuegos artificiales que daban fin a una de las mejores cenas navideñas que hayan tenidos los tres; Diamond, Platinum y Níquel. Luego de disfrutarlos, todos volvieron a la casa para charlar un rato y seguir disfrutando de la noche.

Níquel se quedó feliz toda la noche, su misión había sido un éxito, o algo así. Diamond y Platinum eran felices, y no tanto por recordar sus infancias, sino porque estaban con Níquel, su hija. No habría más navidades tristes si ellos tres estaban juntos, disfrutando en familia todas las aventuras que estaban por venir.

Al final esa noche era para eso, pasarla en familia con aquellas personas que amas. Níquel lo había comprendido desde la primera vez que su padre original le enseño la navidad y, aunque lo extrañaba, sabía que ahora Diamond y Platinum estarían ahí para seguir con la celebración de aquella hermosa y emotiva fiesta que hacía sentir felicidad a la chica.

[END]

 **Navidad: Bonus.**

La luz del sol navideño entró de manera tenue a la habitación de Níquel. Lentamente esta luz fue aumentado hasta volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer levantar a la chica.

Luego de su asombrosa cena navideña, Níquel despertó con una gran vitalidad y ganas de esperar la siguiente fecha; año nuevo. La chica se talló los ojos y se dispuso a ir al baño, pero algo le hizo detenerse en medio de su habitación.

En el pequeño árbol navideño que tenía en su cuarto se alcanza a ver un cuadro blanco que sobresalía. Con lentitud y curiosidad, la chica se acercó y pudo percatarse que había un sobre algo abultado. Al tomarlo pudo leer en la parte frontal del sobre: "De: Diamond Para: Níquel".

Aunque le parecía gracioso que Diamond le hubiese dado un obsequio como si de Santa Claus se tratase, lentamente la gracia se convirtió en curiosidad, curiosidad por saber que había en la carta.

Abriendo lentamente el sobre con sus manos encontró tres pedazos hechos de un papel extraño. Cuando los vio bien la chica se paralizó por un instante, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus músculos comenzaron a temblar lentamente. Luego de calmarse un instante, la chica sonrió enormemente y dio un ligero brinco de alegría.

—Diamond, desde que te conozco no has parado de sorprenderme —confesó con alegría—. Eres el mejor.

Con una sonrisa la chica corrió directamente a la habitación de sus padres sin darse cuenta que había dejado caer los tres pedazos de papel extraño que contenía la carta. Aquellos papeles se alcanzaba a leer lo siguiente:

"Aerolíneas Skysurf

Destino: Alola".


End file.
